One Choice Can Change The World
by Megan Mellark4427
Summary: What is Mr. Prior stayed in Erudite. He married Jeanine. They had 2 kids, Beatrice, and Caleb, neither are Divergent. Beatrice fell in love with Tobias Eaton, from Abnegation. They desided to leave their parents, families, and factions, to be together forever. Will everything go as planned? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Just a little thing that came to me a little while ago, and I wanted to make something of it. Just go with it. Enjoy. I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

One year. It's been one year since I saw the boy I love. I know why I'm not allowed to see him, but it isn't fair. I mean, just because I'm Erudite and he was Abnegation. My Tobias left his faction, transferred to Dauntless, so in one year I can join him, but it's not that simple. My mother is Jeannine Prior and my father is Andrew Prior. They are the leaders of Erudite. When my mother found out, from my brother Caleb, that I had been seeing a "Stiff" after school, when I was suppose to be studying, and when collecting the food for our faction, she was livid. I use to collect grain, because I was stronger than most girls. I now collect fruit. When Tobias asked if he could switch jobs because, and I quote, "Some of the girls may need help reach the fruit in the Amity farms." When he told me this, I couldn't help but laugh. In Abnegation, anything and everything you did was for another person, never yourself. He was being selfish in the most selfless way possible.

Ever since he left, I haven't been able to see him. What ever he does for a living keeps him busy 24/7. Or at least, long enough where no one gets to see him. When he left, I cried myself to sleep every night. I had to act normal during the day, so my mother didn't get suspicious. On visiting day, I snuck out of the apartment. I found him in the place they call the Pit. When I called his name, I could tell he was surprise I, or anyone came for him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I saw his tall frame before the rest of him came into view._

_"Tobias," I call and wave. He turns, ever so slightly, so I can see his face._

_"Tris," he whispers. He never called my by my normal name. My name is Beatrice, but he calls me Tris, and my friends, Will, Edward, and Myra, call me Bea. When he sees me breaks into a slow jog. I may be wearing heels like every other Erudite girl, but I have impeccable balance, so I break into a slow run as well. _

_As we grow closer, we speed up. When we, finally, reach each other, he picks me up and spins me around. We laugh and hug. I'm so small that, to have my arms around his neck, my feet don't touch the ground. We may be only 16 and 15, but we know that we love each other. When Tobias puts me down, he pulls my face toward his and we kiss. _

_I wrap my arms around his neck. His hair has grown out of the Abnegation cut, and I can see a tattoo peaking out of the back of his shirt and meet where my hands are clasped._

_"Woo hoo! The Stiff's got moves." I hear an obnoxiously deep voice say._

_"What do you want, Eric?" Tobias exasperates. _

_"I just want to know what you are doing kissing Beatrice Prior? I mean, isn't she an Erudite leader's daughter? Your a Stiff!"_

_"Actually," I interrupt. "Two Erudite leaders."_

_"What?" Eric questions._

_"I said 'two Erudite leaders'. Both of my parents are leaders."_

_"Now that you have you facts correct, you can leave us." Tobias says._

_"Watch it, Stiff. I'll ge-." He is cut off by the loud speaker saying, "Non-Dauntless families must leave the compound at once."_

_And with that is get a quick kiss from my love, and a hug. Before I pull back, I hear, "I'll see you soon. Okay?" _

_I pull back and say, "Okay." And then I leave._

* * *

As I think back, I don't even notice my parents preparing to leave. Today is my Choosing Ceremony. My mother, Jeannine, and Tobias' father, Marcus, are in charge of the Ceremony. Every leader of every faction has to be there. I hear there is a new Dauntless leader. His name is _Four _and her is from Tobias' year. I wonder if they new each other.

When I walk into the building where the Ceremony is held the "Stiffs" are setting up. Mother has to practice her speech so we got here the same time as the Abnegations. The moment I walk in, I see a woman I recognize as Natalie Eaton, Tobias' aunt. When Father sees her, he abruptly stops, causing Caleb to bump into him.

"I'm sorry, Father. I wasn't looking where I was-"

"No, Caleb. The fault was mine. I was distracted."

Mother comes back to where we were standing. She puts her hand on Father's arm.

"Children, stand in front of me here." And we do.

"Just know," she continues. "That what ever happens, we love." She removes her hand from Father and places it on Caleb's arm. She takes her other hand and move the hair that had fallen out of my ponytail, behind my ear.

"You do what ever you feel is right. We won't be hurt by your choices. You will always be our children." Father explains. As the rest of the factions file in, they hug us. The way I'm standing, I get a perfect view of my future faction running in. As a tall, muscular man runs past us, and nudges us slightly, I see the same tattoo as I did on Tobias last year. When we let go, I sneak a look back and see the tattoo, hair, and muscles that I loved one year ago.

When this man, Tobias, looks back, I see the dark blue eyes I have grown, and a slight smile appears his face. Beside him I se Uriah. He is a kid I ran into at school. Well technically not at school. I was at the track by the school, practicing jumping on, in heels, none the less. I was about to jump when someone came behind me.

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you seriously trying to jump on like that?" Uriah asks.

"Yes. Why do you care?"

"I wouldn't want a young lady to kill herself trying to do something I do everyday." He shows me the position to jump, and shows me by example. I almost fell off the train but he caught me. After that day we have been pretty good friends. Uriah taught me the different skills it takes to be Dauntless. He taught me to shoot a gun, throw knives, and jump on trains.

He waves at me and I wave back. I don't pay attention to anyone. When Edward, Will, and Myra are called they all pick Dauntless. I'm not surprised by anyone but Myra. That girl can't defend herself if someone was controlling her.

"Prior, Caleb." Mother says. He walks up and grabs the knife. I know my brother. He is definitely Erudite. So when his blood spills over the rocks in the Abnegation bowl, there is a collective gasp from all those who have known Caleb all their lives. The tears spill over Mother's eyes. Father looks as though he could hurt anyone and everyone who will try to calm him down.

"Prior, Beatrice. " My mother's shaky voice comes out more like a question. I slowly walk over to the bowls. Can I break my parents' hearts further? Will this change how they feel about me?

I don't even know what's happening until I hear the sizzling of blood on lit coals.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who bothered to read my little story. Review, follow, and favorite. What is your favorite part? Thanks to all**

**~Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Glad you enjoy the story. Chapter 2 awaits. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own Divergent**

* * *

As the whoops from my new faction fill the Center, the cries of my mother anger me. They said they would be fine with whatever we choose. When I make my way down the stage, I see Tobias' slight smile, Uriah's huge grin, and my friends, laughing and yelling with the rest of my faction.

When I reach Will, Edward, and Myra, they embrace me. Will keeps an arm around my shoulders, but when Uriah reaches out, I go to him. He gathers me in a tight hug, lifting me slightly off the ground. I don't pay attention to anyone else who is called.

Marcus has to finish the Ceremony. My mother is too upset, and won't risk embarrassing the faction. Father has to pull her back to their seats. When Marcus finishes his speech, the Dauntless all run out of the hall. I kick off my shoes and follow them. My mother cries as I run past, but Father has a slight smile. I can't imagine why.

We race through the city. I'm faster than the other transfers, so I'm sprinting next to Uriah. We reach the tracks just as the train is going by. Uriah jumps into the middle car as I grab the handle. I pull myself in and breath out a final sense of freedom. I have always followed Erudite rules. Now I can finally be myself.

I looked around, not seeing any of my friends, other than Uriah. Myra may not have made it, but I thought Will and Edward would for sure.

I brought out of my thoughts by a short scream. I see a girl, in Candor black and white, holding the same handle I was, not two minutes before. I rush to her aid, and pull her in.

"Thanks," she laughs. " You really saved my life."

"It was nothing," I say.

"Your a transfer, too. Right?" I nod. "How did you get up here so easily?" The girl asks.

"Because she's a natural Dauntless." Uriah comes up behind me, scaring me, and drapes and arm over my shoulder.

"I'm Christina, by the way."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Tris. And this," I point to Uriah, "is Uriah."

"Tris? Is it short for something?"

"Yeah acutu-"

"Bea!" Edward yelled, Myra and Will trailing behind. I whip around, relief flooding to my face.

"You are really quick, girl." Myra comments.

"How else was I supposed to get away from my mom when she was on one of her tirades about the 'Stiffs' hoarding food?"

"True." Will agrees. "No offense, Bea, but your mom is crazy." He says.

"None taken. You're right. If she wasn't so smart, I'd say she was cut out for Candor, not Erudite. She has no filter." I look to Christina, and whisper a small, "I'm sorry."

"No problem. It's true." She says.

The train starts to slow, so I get up, and walk to the door. When I look out, I see a cloud of black, jumping onto a near-by roof.

"They're jumping!" I say over the wind.

"Out of the train? We're 7 stories up!" Will cries.

I step back and prepare to jump. I see Christina shrink back, toward the back of the train. I hold out my hand.

"Come on. We'll do it together."

"Seriously?" She questions.

"Yep. I won't leave you behind."

"Thanks." She breaths.

"On 3. Ready?" She nods.

"1... 2... 3!" We break into a run and leap onto the roof. I land on my feet, the gravel scraping them slightly. Christina wasn't so lucky. She falls, but catches herself on her hands.

"Initiates!" A man with tattoos up his arms and around his neck, and many, many piercings, calls.

"Today is your first test of bravery... Jump." He points to the edge of the building.

"Was it an invitation? NO! Now... Who's first." He surveys the initiates. Everyone shrinks back, trying to make themselves as small as possible.

"I'll go." I say, stepping forward some. Will and Christina try to grab my arm and pull me back, but I just shake them off.

"Fine. Come on." He points to the ledge. I move through the path the others have made for me. I climb up on the edge and take a deep breath.

"Today, Initiate." The man says. And I jump.

It feels as though I'm flying. The air surrounds me. I feel free. I can't explain this sense that is building in my stomach. All of a sudden, the air is knocked from my lungs and the rush is gone. I've hit a net that I swear is made of steel cables. It hurt... A lot.

I finally recover enough to suck in a sharp breath and pull myself out of the net's grasp. When I reach the end, I am met with a familiar set of hands, wrapping under my shoulders, to pull me down. I look up and see two oceans that could go on forever.

"Welcome to Dauntless." Tobias says with a nod. He squeezes my shoulders to let me know he still loves me.

"What's your name?" Like he even has to ask.

"Tris... My name's Tris." He smiles and nods.

"First jumper!" He shouts, "Tris." I can tell there's a smile on his lips.

After about 15 minutes, everyone is down. Will is muttering about how they want to kill us before Initiation is over. Christina is laughing non-stop.

"Initiates," the man from the roof yells. "I'm the transfer trainer, Eric. This is Four." He points to Tobias. "He will be in and out of transfer training. He is one of our leaders. Treat him as so."

Eric gives us a tour of Pit, the fear landscape room, training rooms, control room, the Chasm, and finally, the dorms.

"Now time for lunch. Follow me." Eric says. When we walk into the cafeteria, there are only a few seats left. They are all at the same table as To-Four. We sit and eat, and talk and laugh. I put my hand on my thigh. Tobias subtly moves his so it's on top of mine. We lace are fingers together and he squeezes my hand. I know everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. A little Fortis action in the end. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Divergent, sadly. **

* * *

That night, I'm sleeping in my bunk, under Christina, and next to another Candor boy, Al. It's then when I hear a sob rack the body of someone near me. At first I think it's Chris, but it is too masculine to be her. That's when I realize... It's Al. I feel bad for him. But then again, we're Dauntless. All of us miss out families, but only one is crying so loud that no one can sleep.

"Shut up, _Tris_!" A Candor guy named Peter yells at me from across the room.

"Its not me." I say back. Just not as loud.

"It's coming from your bunk. And did you forget I use to be Candor. I can tell when your lying."

"Peter," Christina starts. "They taught us how to tell if someone was lying through their body language. It's pitch black in here. No one can see who it is. Who ever was crying stopped. Why don't you shut up, and stop blaming others and telling lies." She spits.

After that, no one makes a sound for the rest of the night. We all wake up at around 6 so we can have breakfast. I'm the first one done, so I go to the cafeteria early, to save room for my friends. When I get there, it's the same situation. I sit next to "Four" and grab a muffin.

Everyone starts file in. When Chris, Will, Edward, Myra, and Al walk in, I wave them over. When Chris plops down, she leans over and whispers, "Why do you always sit next to Four. You could sit in the middle or something."

"Because," I breathe, "I don't want to be that little initiate that sits by herself, while she waits for you guys. I want to blend in as much as possible." I ray her Candor trained eye doesn't catch my lie.

"Okaaaaayyyyy." She says, a little skeptically. As Tobias stands to leave, his shoulder nudges mine.

"I'll see you all in training." He says. There is a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Okay's". We all finish our food, and head down to the training room. Eric is standing by Tobias, in front of a table. The table has 10 guns, bullets, and everything else you need to handle a gun. **(So sorry. Not a gun expert.) **

"Grab a gun, Transfers!" Eric yells. We all stand in front of the targets. We all fire multiple rounds, and everyone but me has hit the center of the target at least once.

"If you've hit the target you can go." Four says.

"Can I stay, to help her?" Chris asks.

"Have you hit the target?" He asks.

"Yes." Christina says firmly.

"Then no. Get to lunch, Candor." He demands. "You too Eric."

"But Four..." He starts.

"No buts... Leave."

Once everyone leaves, Four comes behind me and aims the gun for me.

"Your problem is, the backfire is too much. You need to build some more muscle in your are, so you can handle it... Now. Fire." He says. I do, and with his arms there to steady me, I hit the target, dead on.

"Thanks" I say, the rush of adrenaline from firing a gun, coursing through my veins. Even though I have done this before, I always get this feeling. I usually hit the target dead on, but with Eric and Tobias, watching, criticizing every little move... I choked, like stage fright.

He turns me around and has a smile of pride on his face. He kisses my forehead. I yearn to feel his lips on mine again, and as if he read my mind, he leans in close. Our lips are about to touch when the door swishes open, revealing a very angry Eric. We pull away very quickly, me spinning around to face the target.

I take a deep breath as I hold the gun, repositioning it toward the center.

"What the hell was that, Stiff!" Eric yells.

"Eric, I have told you so many times, that I am a leader. And that if you want to loose your job, go ahead and call me that. If not, keep your mouth shut." Tobias says, quietly. Quiet, for him at least, is dangerous.

"Why did you embarrass me in front of all the initiates? Tris," I turn. "Leave... Now!" He orders. I walk past Tobias and feel his eyes on me, as I set the gun down and turn back. He nods and I know what he's saying. Everything will be fine, so I walk out. The minute the door shuts, the shouting begins.

* * *

Four/Tobias' P.O.V.

I watch as Tris leaves, her hips swaying a little, the same way when she would walk home, wearing those shoes her mother insisted she wear. She sets down the gun and turns back slightly. I can see the fear in her eyes. I nod, telling her I'll be fine. When the door closes, Eric lunges at me. I step out of the way. He yells many thing at me, that I'm not worthy to be a leader, and I'm an ungrateful stiff. He tries throwing punches, kicking, screaming insults, but he fails to hurt me in any way, shape, or form. He leaves, angrier than when he came in, and slams the door behind him. I stay for half of the lunch hour, cleaning the room. I decide that Eric is in no way fit for the rest of training today. When I finish, I walk into the mess-hall to tell the Initiates that training is done for the day.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V

While I eat, I can't help but think about Tobias. Is he okay? What did Eric do to him? All these questions are answered when he walks in, looking tired but not injured.

"Initiates! Training is done for the day! You are free to go, as long as you don't destroy the compound!" He yells.

"Yes!" Uri yells. "We're free." If he's doing what he always did to get me to run, I better leave now. I get up and drag Chris with me, but it's too late. Uriah is standing in front of me, with a large glob of food in his hand.

"Uriah!" I caution. "Don't you dare." Before he has time to throw it, I let go of Chris and sprint toward the Pit. Before I get there, I hit what feels like a stone wall. When I look up, I see I ran into...

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. I'll start writing the new chapter now. I already know what's going to happen. Thanks everyone.**

**~Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliffy last time. Anyway, I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

_"Uriah!" I caution. "Don't you dare." Before he has time to throw it, I let go of Chris and sprint toward the Pit. Before I get there, I hit what feels like a stone wall. When I look up, I see I ran into..._ Eric.

"What are you doing here. You should be in training." He growls.

"F-Four. H-he gave u-us the rest of the d-day off." I stutter. He grabs my wrist so tightly that I cry out in pain.

"Shut up!" He yells. "Initiate transfers. Line up." When everyone lines up, I see Chris and Will are in the front. I try to wiggle out of Eric's grasp, but he only holds tighter. This causes me to wince.

"Eric. Let go of her." Will demands.

"I'm your instructor. You will treat me with respect. This is actually why I'm holing on to your little friend here." He sneers.

"What did she do?" Chris cries.

"Well wouldn't you like to know, Candor?"

"Yes I would." She has a death grip on Will. He is holding her arm to keep her from going anywhere. "That's why I asked." She is clearly not in the mood to play in his games.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Edward asks.

"You'll see." Eric smiles wickedly, as he drags me toward the Chasm. "Well... Do you want to get your answers or not?" My friends blindly stumble after us.

When we get to the Chasm, the rest of the initiates, transfers and Dauntless-born, gather in a loose circle around us. The smile on Eric's face grows larger as he pushes me toward the edge of the Chasm. I stumble slightly, but quickly regain my balance.

"Four warned you all that one jump or fall could kill you, correct?" We all nod.

"Well," Eric smirks, "hang on." Then he grabs my arm and puts me over the edge. I grab on to the railing, as me, Chris, and Myra scream. All out of fear.

The guys try to pull me up, but Eric stops them. I hear Peter and his buddies laughing.

The bars are covered with water and my hands are starting to slip. I loose my grip on one of my hands.

"TRIS!" I hear Myra and Chris scream. I'm able to get a good grip back on the bars and try to control my breathing.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

When I announce that the initiates have the day off, I hear my friend, Zeke's, brother, Uriah, scream something at Tris, and see him pick up a handful of Dauntless cake. He stalks towards Tris and hear her yell, "Uriah, don't you dare." I watch her dart out of the room with Uriah close behind.

I shake my head, sit down, and start eating. Zeke and I are laughing at some joke Max made. We hear a commotion in the Pit.

"I'll go check it out," Max volunteers.

"Okay," Zeke and I agree together. Zeke new about Tris because he was in my initiation class. He kind of saw us on Visiting Day and chewed me out until I told him what was going on. Now he's questioning me about what it's like teaching and training my girlfriend. All I say is I'm not looking forward to fear simulations and landscapes.

Max comes back in.

"What was up outside?" I ask.

"Oh, it was nothin. Just some initiates." It was then when I hear the screams. It sounds like it was 3 girls. I swear I hear Tris, but I think nothing of it.

"Should we go check it out?" Zeke asks.

"I don't think so. I doubt it was anything." I reply. We keep eating, but there is a crazy nagging in the back of my mind. We are talking about training when I feel my blood turn to ice. The terror consumes me when I hear two girls shriek, "TRIS!"

Zeke, Max, and I take off. They only think of her as another initiate. But to me, she is my life. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do.

We hear Christina and Myra's cries over the crashing of the water. We head to the Chasm. When we get there, there is one person missing. Tris.

"Where is Tris." I say, trying to stay calm. Christina stands up straiter, wipes her eyes, and lifts a shaking hand, pointing at the bottom railing of the Chasm. I follow her finger and see two hands, white with tension, holding on for dear life. They are the same hands that could calm me down at a minutes notice. They belong to the only girl I'll ever love... Tris.

I reach down and grab her wrists. When she lets go, I pull her over the railing. She collapses into my arms, sobbing.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now." I whisper into her ear. When I see Eric standing to the side, I pass Tris to Christina, who hugs her and tries to calm her down. I can see the thanks in her teary eyes, as Will's arms incircle Tris.

"Will, Christina." They look up. "Take Tris to the infirmary. Make sure she's okay. Everyone else, go back to the dorms." They all comply. When we are alone, I walk up to Eric, who looks as though he wet his pants and cry to his mommy at any moment.

"What were you thinking?" I say. "She is a leader's daughter! What you have done if she fell? You could have been killed! We could all be arrested! Her parents would have a reason to take over Dauntless!" I yell.

"Eric, I'm taking away your position until further notice. Four your in charge from now on." Max says.

"I'll go make sure she's going to be okay," I announce.

"Alright, Four." Max complies.

* * *

When I reach the infirmary, I see Tris crying silently in the waiting room, Christina sitting next to her comforting her, and Will kneeling in front of her.

"Hey," I say. "I just came to make sure you were okay, Tris."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks by the way."

"For what?" I ask, curiously.

"For lifting me up. Saving my life, basically."

"It was no problem." I walk away knowing she will be fine and that Eric can't hurt her anymore. But the relief is short lived when I realize what tomorrow is... Fight day.

* * *

**Now that was a kinda cliffy. 2 chapters in one day. Ya'll must be happy. See you next time.**

**~Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thanks for your reviews. Post your questions there. If you are a member, I'll P.M. the answer. Guests, I'll answer in my next author's note. Enjoy**

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

Today is fight day. I doubt I'm ready. I'm still shaking from the incident yesterday.

* * *

I was so scared that I would die. When I finally got a better grip on the bars, I could hear Chris and Myra's cries over the crashing of the water. When I first felt the hands wrap around my writs, I swore they were Eric's, trying to make it harder for my to survive this. Then I realized they were Tobias' and I started to sob. When he pulled me over the rail, I felt as though the world collapsed in on me. I felt like my whole body weighed a ton. I couldn't even stand, so I fell into his arms. He whispered quietly in my ear so no one could hear. he kept repeating over and over, "I'm here. Everything is okay." After a minute or so, he passed me to Chris, who breathed a sigh of relief. She held onto me like I could disappear at any moment. I guess that's what best friends do when one of them almost dies.

Will comes around and hugs us both. He is more like the big brother I wish Caleb had been. He had always been like a teacher, tutor, criticizer. Never a big brother. Will was always there when I needed comfort from the Erudite, because he knew I was going to leave.

Tobias was and is my protector. He comes to my rescue when I need him most. It's as though he knows when I'm in danger. Like today, although he probably heard the screams of my friends.

"Will, Christina." I heard Tobias say, loudly. "Take Tris to the infirmary. Make sure she's okay. Everyone else, go back to the dorms." I felt myself being hoisted up. We walked to the infirmary, me shaking the whole way. When we get there, a nurse looks me over, and says I'm fine. We sit in the waiting room. I couldn't go back and face Peter, Drew, and Molly. They would have probably made some joke about me being an Erudite, and just been plain asses.

I finally calm down, and lean my head down, so no one can see my tears. Chris keeps a protective arm around me and Will sits in front of us on the floor. He always did this when I would go off about Mom and her allegations against the Abnegation, to try and calm me down. It makes me feel less cornered. Unlike when someone would try to calm me down from the same level as me, or looking down, like most considering I'm so short.

I hear someone walk in.

"Hey," Tobias. "I just came to make sure you were okay, Tris."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I look up. Thanks by the way." I laugh nervously.

"For what?" He inquires.

"For lifting me up. Saving my life, basically." I catch his eye for a second.

"It was no problem." He smiles and walks away.

* * *

Chris and I walk to the cafeteria to get breakfast. When we walk in, Will, Myra, and Al have saved us a seat. It's across the room from Tobias, but I sit anyway.

"Hey," Will says. "Was Edward with you guys?"

"No, why?" Chris answers.

"He wasn't in his bed this morning. I haven't seen him since you were... Since yesterday." Myra catches herself. "He walked away when Four told us to go to the dorms and he hasn't come back."

"I'm sure he's fine, Myra. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself," I say. And I was right. When we reach the training room, Edward is there, punching, hitting, and kicking a punching bag, swinging in the in the middle of the room.

There is a chalk board with a pair of names on each line. The names are the pairings for the fights. Every person but Myra is listed:

Christina- Molly

Edward- Drew

Will- Al

Tris- Peter

I'm against Peter! There is no way Tobias wrote this. Peter will kill me. Literally. I look over at Tobias, and his face has gone slack. His jaw is fallen and his eyes are wide. He recovers quickly and announces that he will be right back. I slouch against the wall, and Christina buries her face in her hands.

"This is in no way fair! How could he do this to you? I mean, yesterday, he saves your life, and now today, he's going to try and kill you?" She cries.

I turn to her and grab her hands. "I doubt he had anything to do with this. Did you see his face?" She shakes her head. "He was really shocked and when he left, he seemed really angry."

Four comes back and he seems livid.

"Tris can I talk to you for a second?" I pat Chris on the shoulder.

"I'll be right back. 'Kay?"

"Okay." She says.

I walk over to Tobias as he holds the door open for me. We walk into the hall, and when the door closes, he grabs my shoulders, turns me around, and presses his lip to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as his snake around my waist. He lifts me up, then sets me back down. We both break away breathless and laugh.

"I've been waiting to do that since you jumped off that roof." He informs me.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since Visiting day, last year."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too" I say. He leans his head down so his forehead is touching mine.

"I know you can beat him," Tobias says. "Your quick. Dodge his punches, stay on your feet. First punch right to the throat. Got it?" He says urgently. I nod.

"Good. We have to go back before the other initiates start to worry."

"Okay."

* * *

There is only one more fight until mine. Al is trying not to hurt Will, but in the end, Will's knocked out cold. Edward and Al take Will to the infirmary, while Tobias circles Al's name on the board. Chris and Molly's was a tie, Edward won his, Al won his, and now it's down to me.

"Yo, Brainiac. If you beg for mercy, I'll go easy on you. I wonder what it would be like to have a leader's dau-" He is cut off by one punch to the throat, just as Tobias says. Every time he trows a punch, or tries to kick, I dodge it. He tries another kick, but I grab his leg, twist it, and he falls down. What I forgot to do was move my feet.

He grabs my ankle and pulls me down. I try to guard my stomach, but he kicks me there, over and over. I try to get up and succeed, momentarily. Just enough time to stand up and punch him.

Peter falls and I kick him the same way he kicked me. I move my feet away from him so he can't pull me down. Th door opens and momentarily distracts me. Peter gets up, pushes me to the ground and kicks me... Everywhere. My stomach, my ribs, my legs, arms, head. Anything he can kick he does.

I look over and see Tobias yelling at someone. His eyes meet mine and with that, I loose consciousness.

* * *

**OOOOOO. Another cliffy there. Sorry. Next chapter will hopefully be posted this afternoon. It will be Tobias' P.O.V. of the fight. Who was he yelling at? Did you enjoy the Fourtris moment? Answer these questions in your review. Thanks.**

**~Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry... I didn't post a chapter yesterday. Dad's out of town and Mom's really sick. My dad is back and my mom is feeling a lot better. I'm still doing the cooking and cleaning. Finally done with an essay do Monday. Anyway... Enough with me... Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I walk into the training room, knowing I made sure Tris was safe. I paired her with Myra, and had Peter sit out. I walk into the room and hear Christina let out a small cry. I look to the board and see this:

Christina- Molly

Edward- Drew

Will- Al

Tris- Peter

I stare in shock. My Tris could be killed. Peter, for Lord knows what reason, has had it out for Tris since day one. I immediately know who changed the names. I tell everyone that I'll be back and storm out of the room. I quickly find Eric in the Pit, drinking an early morning beer, and complaining about being out of a job.

"What the hell, Eric. Are you trying to get one of my Initiantes and yourself killed?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, dear buddy o' mine," he grins.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I'm not your buddy. You have been trying to kill and/or severely injure Tris Prior. Do you want her Factionless or dead, because either way, you'll end up dead and Dauntless will be in Erudite hands. Do you really want that?"

"I don't really care, as long as I hurt you. I saw you on Visiting Day last year. You and Miss Prior were very... Friendly." He smirked.

"What ever. If she died or is injured to the point where she can't finish Initiation, you will personally responsible." And with that I leave to find Tris.

When I get to the Training Room, I see Tris comforting a distraught Christina. She should be the one being comforted, not the other way around.

"Tris can I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

"I'll be right back. 'Kay?" She whispers to Christina.

"Okay." Chris says.

She walks towards me as I hold open the door. We walk down the hall a little ways. I stop, grab her shoulders and turn her around. Before she can say anything, I press my lips to hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and threads her fingers into my hair. I wrap my arms around her thin waist. She is very short, so when I pull her small body to mine, I lift her form off the ground.

"I've been waiting to do that since you jumped off that roof." I say.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since Visiting day, last year."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too" She whispers. I lean down and press m forehead to hers.

"I know you can beat him. Your quick. Dodge his punches, stay on your feet. First punch right to the throat. Got it?" I say quickly. She nods.

"Good. We have to go back before the other initiates start to worry."

"Okay."

* * *

When it's Tris' turn to fight, I try not to watch. They step into the ring. They circle for a few minutes, and the room is completely silent, so it's easy to hear Peter whisper, "Yo, Brainiac. If you beg for mercy, I'll go easy on you. I wonder what it would be like to have a leader's dau-" He is cut off by Tris punching him quickly to the throat, just like I told her.

She's doing amazingly well. She dodges every punch and kick. The next time he kicks, Tris grabs Peter's leg and takes him down. I look at her wearing a smile of pride when I notice, her feet are way to close to where Peter's hands are.

He pulls her down and kicks her in the stomach, time after time again. I feel like I'm the one being hit over and over. She finally stands up, and punches him. I am proud that she can get up after all of that.

Peter falls and she kicks his stomach many times. She keeps her feet away from him so he can't take her down. The door opens and everyone turns. Even Tris. I see it's Eric, and it takes all my strength not to kill him then and there. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter get up and take Tris down. He kicks her in every place. He kicks her repeatedly in the head.

I see the light leave her eye. I yell at Eric, the same things I said to him in the Pit. I can only imagine the things that Jeannine will do if word gets to her that her daughter was injured in Dauntless training. Eric looks truly terrified. He finally realizes what he did.

I look down to see how Tris is doing, but I don't see her. I see a poor small girl, unable to defend herself, pleading with someone, anyone, to help her. When our eyes meet, I find it unbearable to look at her. I keep her gaze until her head falls down, and her body goes limp.

* * *

_3 Hours Later_

Christina, Will, Myra, Edward, and Al are all sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary, for any news of Tris. Peter's ranks are being knocked down for his extreme violence and outburst. Eric is being punished for assaulting a leader and disrupting Initiation.

Everyone is waiting for news when a nurse comes in. She eyes the Initiates and nods to me.

"Tris is stable. She may have a minor concussion. No strenuous activ-" She is quickly cut off by Christina.

"Will she be able to continue with Initiation?" She begs, clinging to Will for dear life.

"Yes, she will." And with a smile on her face, the nurse walks away.

"I just need to check her. Make sure she wants to continue with Initiation." I say.

I walk down the hall to Tris' room. When I get there, she is awake, holding her head.

"How you holdin up?" I ask, worried about her.

"Ugh!" She groans. "I feel like I've been hit by a train."

"Not a train. Just an over excited Initiate." I try to joke, to make her feel better any way I can.

"Ha ha ha." I laugh at her attempt.

"But really. I have one question for you."

"Anything." She says.

"Do you want to drop out? Of Initiation I mean." At that she laughs out loud.

"Are you serious? Ha! Just because I got hit in the head a few times, you think I'm going to drop out? You really don't know me at all, do you?" She asks quietly, unsure if she was asking the right thing.

"Oh no. Just precautionary."

"Okay," she starts. "Send in everyone." I laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll be crush whether I'm in this bed or not."

And with that I send in the Initiates who have been waiting for their friend.

* * *

**Again... Sooo sorry. Anyway. In your reviews, tell me who's P.O.V. you want the next chapter's start in. The choices are 1)Christina 2)Will 3)Al 4)Other. If you choose other, tell me who... Just not Tobias or Tris. I want to do something different. Anyway... See ya'll tomorrow. Bye.**

**~Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: PLEASE READ!_**

**Okay, sorry the update took so long. I was going to update on Thursday. I had the chapter written on my ipad, and forgot to save it. I was working on a class project and someone thought it would be funny to reset my ipad. The whole chapter got deleted. Now onto my next point... Let's pretend everything is the same as the book except... Tris isn't Divergent. If this is a make or break moment for your interest in the story, I'm sorry. This was mentioned in the summary, that neither Tris nor Caleb are divergent. Again sorry for the confusion. Anyway, this starts up when the simulation is getting started. Thank you and enjoy. I don't own Divergent... *sigh***

* * *

_Tobias' P.O.V._

I wake to the sound of feet shuffling outside of my apartment. We just announced the initiates and my Tris came in fourth**(you see what I did there). **I open the door and see the new members, all in a single line, evenly spaced. I see Tris, her blonde hair in a high ponytail, bouncing as she steps. I get in the line right behind her. I don't know what's going on. A few hours ago, Tris and I were celebrating that fact that we will be together forever, now I am completely lost on what's going on.

After 20 minutes, we are all on the train, me in between Tris and Uriah, in front of Christina and behind Will. The butt of Uriah's gun keeps hitting me. I finally get sick of it, and look over. I see his eyes are clear... He's awake. He nods his head toward Tris. I know he's asking if she's awake. I shrug my shoulders, hoping she is a really good actress. I pull her in front of me. I grasp her shoulders and look into her eyes. They are void of emotion.

"Tris!" I whisper harshly. I shake her a little.

"Tris, look at me. Come back to me please." I beg. I look to Uri and shake my head, telling him she's not. I feel the anger at the Erudite. They did this. They took my Tris from me. I tried for so long to get her to notice me. When she finally did and we fell in love, I was the happiest person in the world. Then I had to leave. This was for my safety as well as hers. We could be together when she came to Dauntless. We wouldn't have to worry about her mother. _Her mother_. I know what's happening. Jeannine Prior has always hated the fact that Abnegation ran the government.

I look out the window and take in my surroundings. The buildings are starting to fall apart. They are getting smaller and more grey. We are heading toward the Abnegation sector.

I know that three things are true:

1) Everyone I love are either going to be dead or murders by the end of the night.

2) The Abnegation are going to be destroyed by Tris' power-hungry mother.

3) Tris's mother is a heartless dictator who would sacrifice her own children, one to die, one to kill the other, so she can rule the world.

The train lurches to a stop. We file out, in strait lines, shoulder to shoulder. There are guards on both sides. They are awake and alert, looking around for anyone else who is awake. We pass a building and I see Jeannine staring intently on a screen. Her face contorts in horror. She starts screaming so loud that you can hear the muffled sounds outside. She disappears out the door of the room and I loose my view of her. I want to steel a glance back to make sure Tris is okay when Jeannine bursts though the front doors and races toward Tris and I.

When she reaches us, she grabs Tris and pulls her into the building. The line comes to a halt. This is probably due to the fact that the control center is in complete disarray. I can see through the windows that Jeannine is trying to get the "tech wizard" to do something. He hits a few numbers and keys on a computer, and Tris looks around. Her eyes blink wildly as she embraces her mother. I can't help but feel hatred toward Jeannine. She is the reason Tris was going to kill many people. We start moving again.

When we reach the sector, I'm stopped by Eric.

"Now isn't this a wonderful sight. The legendary _Four_ is under mind control. I could shoot you now, with no one around and play it as a minor casualty. No one will care. Your little girlfriend will mourn you, but she will find someone better. Maybe me..." He trails off into deep thought. I take this as my opportunity and shoot him in the side. This would be a "minor casualty" as he put it. I play it off like I'm not awake.

I keep walking strait. I go and go until I reach my old house. I go in and see my father trying to race up the stairs. I am the gun at his head. I squeeze the trigger and fire...

* * *

_Jeannine's P.O.V._

The plan is going perfectly. In five minutes, the Dauntless should be walking past my office. I am safe behind bullet-proof glass incase any Divergents try to get to me. Andrew is getting Caleb and Eric is bringing Beatrice from Dauntless. I made sure he knew not to inject her with the serum, knowing she isn't Divergent. I turn toward one of the many screens around this Candor conference room. I catch a glimpse of familiar blonde hair, standing with the other soldiers, under mind-control, a zombie.

I see her lifeless eyes before the screen and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Someone do something! Get my daughter out of the simulation! I told him not to put her in! Please! I'm begging! She is only a girl!"

"Ma'am, we can't do that. The guards will think she's Divergent and shoot her on sight."

"I'll deal with it myself!" I scream as I race out of the building. I race toward my daughter and see the Abnegation boy I band her from seeing last year. Tobias Eaton. I can't care about that now. The one thing on my mind is reaching Beatrice.

When I get to her I grab her forearm and rush her into the building. The soldiers stop but I don't care. I only care that my husband and children are safe. I start yelling at Anthony to stop the simulation Beatrice is in. It takes about a minute until her eyes clear and she stiffens...

* * *

_Tris' P.O.V._

I feel like I'm waking from a deep sleep. I remember falling asleep, talking to Chris, and dreaming about Tobias. I wake with sore mussels and I'm sitting in a Candor lobby. My mother is there, looking utterly terrified. When our eyes meet, she lets out a heart wrenching sob and embraces me. I hug her back and let tears of my own fall on her blue business suit. Before I can ask what was going on, I hear someone let out a scream. I can barely make out the word.

"TRIS!" I hear a girl shriek. I release Mom and turn. There I see Christina sprinting toward me. I quickly stand up and race toward my best friend. We reach each other and cling to one another like a vice. We sob into each other's shoulders.

"What the hell is going on?" I beg for an answer.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I was in a conference room with a lot of screens and my mom was crying for me to look at her. What about you?"

"I just woke up a minute ago and I was here. Mom?"

"You girls were never suppose to be in the simulation. Christina, your father asked for your safety in a negotia-"

"Simulation?" I ask.

"Yes. There are some very dangerous people the Abnegation are harboring. They are known as Divergents. They can alter and escape simulations. They need to be eliminated so that our society can survive and thrive. As I was saying, Christina, your father takes your safety as a priority and in our negotiation to use the Candor headquarters, he only agreed if you weren't in the sim."

"So everyone from Dauntless is in a simulation? Even T-Four?" I look to Christina.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know you love him, but he is no good for-"

"How do you know what's good for me! You put everyone I love, whether in a romantic way or sibling way, in a simulation to kill innocent people!" I continue to scream at my mother while Christina tries to calm me down.

When I finally calmed down, Chris and I sit in silence.

"Will's out there too, Tris." She whispers, sadly. She knows how I feel. Chris and Will has started to get closer and closer after my fight with Peter. They officially became a couple right before the final test. I was so happy for her. I revealed my relationship with "Four".

She was so excited that we could go through our relationship together. Now we could both loose those we love today.

"Do you love him? Will I mean," I ask.

"I think I do. I can't bear the thought of loosing him. What about you and Four? Do you love him?"

"Of course. I mean, I'd lay down my life for him."

"Have you told him yet?" Chris pushes.

"I was going to tell him in the morning." I let my tears fall. Chris joins me and again we let our sobs consume us. At some point, we give in to the exhaustion of the day, and fall asleep.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the wait. I'm also starting another speech in my speech class, so updates will be fewer over the next few weeks. Sorry. Any ideas for the next chapter? I'd love to hear them.**

**~Megan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone. New updating schedule... This week, I'll update this story. Next week, What If. The next week, this story... So. Next week, I'll be in Florida with my Aunt for Easter. P.M. with any questions or review them. I'll put the answer in the author's note for the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

Tobias' P.O.V.

But the bullet didn't come from my gun. I turn to see Eric, clutching his side, a gun in his hand, staring at me. The barrel of his gun is pointing at my forehead. He clicks the bullet into place, but before he can fire, I shoot a bullet right through his head.

He has been a pain in my ass since the day I met him. He doesn't deserve the chance to kill anyone else. I turn back to Marcus. The fear in his eyes gives me a small pang of sadness, knowing I'm the one who caused it. But when I look back at all the pain and suffering he has caused me, I don't care. Yet, I can't kill him. I lower the gun and place it on the small dining table. I nod my head, telling him I won't hurt him. When he reaches the bedroom, I pick up the gun and race out the door.

When I reach the street, I see all the Dauntless, looking around confused. Some start shouting at others. I see Uriah, Zeke, Al, and Will. I don't see Christina and fear the worst. Will is whipping his head from side to side, searching for her. I race toward him and his friends.

"Where are Chris and Tris?" He begs.

"I don't know," and I don't. Christina just disappeared out of the line.

"FOUR!" I hear someone shriek. I quickly turn to see Tris, sprinting toward me, tears streaming down her face. I'm sure the shock of seeing her is registered on my face.

"Tris." I whisper. She runs to me and I gather her into my arms. As she sobs into my chest, I clutch at her back like it's a life line.

"The sim, the killing, everything... It was my-my mom." I hold her close and let her cry it out. Not many people can even spit the word "mom" or "dad" after a mass murder like this. No one in our society can say that their parents tried to wipe out an entire faction. I feel Tris' weight double. She collapsed. I slowly lower the both of us to the ground. I try to keep her calm but that doesn't seem to be happening. Her sobs fade into hysterics. Her breathing becomes quick, shallow, gasps. I set her down and took her face in my hands.

Our eyes connect and her breaths slowly start to even out.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be fine." I whisper to her. I turn to see Will and Christina holding eachother as if the other could disappear at any moment. I can feel Tris shrink down and her tears soaking my hands.

"Hey." I turn back to her and lift her chin with my finger. "We'll be okay. We're both fine. No one can hurt us now." She nods, but her tears still come. I look down and see her avoiding eye contact.

Tris really is Dauntless. She doesn't want to show fear and doesn't want to back down. I know she's thinking that her tears are some sort of sign of cowardliness. I lift her head again but this time, I press my lips to hers. I wrap one arm around her waist and the other on the ground below us.

She wraps her arms wrap around my neck like she always has and, hopefully, always will. We stay like this for about two minutes, until we break away for air, and I can feel the water from her face has transferred onto mine. Her sobs have stopped and she is gasping for air. I hold her close and she does the same.

I hear her whisper something very quietly.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I-I-I love you." She whispered. I stayed quiet for a long time. She loved me? How is that possible. Only one person had ever told me that, my mom... And she's dead.

"Tobias? Please say something. I can't take the silence." I just stay there, not moving, not speaking, not bliking. She wiggles out of my grasp and starts to runaway. I finally come back into my right mind and try to catch up to her. She stops in her tracks and is looking at the ground. She lets out and ear splitting scream and sinks to the street below. I speed up and reach her in a second.

When I get to her, I bend down with her and hold her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. I'm not sure if she's hurt or not so I release her and look her over. Tris is uninjured but she's slipping into hysterics again. I look to where she was looking before. There lying on the ground infront of us is her brother... Caleb.

"Tris." I whisper quietly. I wrap my arms around her again and hold her.

"How could she? She should have gotten him out. He is..." She pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Was her son. I can't..." Tris' voice fades back out into the heart breaking sobs.

"I know. I know." I try to calm her down.

"Tobias?" She begs.

"Yes?" I answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I lo-" I cut her off with a slow but passionate kiss. When we break apart, I lean my forehead to hers.

"Don't even start to appologize for that. I was just scared. I love you, too. It's just I don't want to loose you. I love you."

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

"I-I-I love you." I stutter. Tobias says nothing. He just stares off into space. I knew it. I'm so stupid. Of course he doesn't love me.

"Tobias? Please say something. I can't take the silence." He still just sits. I can't take it anymore. I move untill I'm free of his grasp. I take off down the streets of the Abnegation sector. I know I can't go to Erudidte or Candor. Maybe if I make it to the train, I can make it to Amity. I can find refuge there. Maybe...

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I step on something. I feel it move with my weight, under me. I look down and the world stands still. I know those green eyes anywhere. That hooked noes and dark hair... Caleb. My older brother, lying dead on the pavement. A bullet wound in his forehead, eyes wide with fear, blood covering his grey Abnegation clothes.

I let out a loud scream and fall to the ground.

"Caleb? Caleb. Please wake up. No no no." I sob. How could she? Our own mother. She killed her son, my brother. I feel a strong set of arms ebrace me and at first, I think it's Caleb. He always did this when I would fall as a little girl. Then I feel the pair of lips I love so much press to my head. Once again, Tobias has come to my rescue. I feel him release me and I want to scream for him not to let go. I feel his eyes looking up and down my body. I know he thinks I was hurt in some way, shape, or form.

I hear him whisper my name and hold me again.

"How could she? She should have gotten him out. He is..." I take a deep and calming breath.

"Was her son. I can't..." I start to cry again. The events of tonight come crashing down on me and I can't fathom what was going through Mo-I can't even think to call her that- Jeannine's mind when she thought this was the solution to all out problems

"I know. I know." Tobias repeats over and over to try and calm me down.

"Tobias?" I ask in a small and weak voice.

"Yes?" He answers.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I lo-" I don't get to finnish my thought when I'm pulled into a slow kiss. I feel so many emotions behind his kiss. There's love, sadness, hope, and longing. I give everything I have into this kiss.

The minute we break way, his forehead rests on mine.

"Don't even start to appologize for that. I was just scared. I love you, too. It's just I don't want to loose you. I love you." My tears start flowing again and I pull his face to mine. We kiss for a long time. We only break apart when we hear someone yell, "BEATRICE!"

Oh, crap.

* * *

Sorry for the suckish chapter and for the updating **schedule. Sorry to all those Caleb fans, but it had to be done. I don't like Caleb and if you read Insurgent or Allegiant you may see my point. I'm also sorry for the kinda cliffy. See ya'll next week.**

**~Megan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time, but things have been busy. And now my house is being red flagged with the fires in California. Some of my friends were evacuate. Can you please pray for all the families who lost homes, or got separated from family. God bless all effected. Again, questions in the reviews and I'll answer next time. **

**I don't own Divergent or the main plot, but I do own Frankie and any changes you may notice.**

* * *

_Last time on "One Choice":_

_"Don't even start to appologize for that. I was just scared. I love you, too. It's just I don't want to loose you. I love you." My tears start flowing again and I pull his face to mine. We kiss for a long time. We only break apart when we hear someone yell, "BEATRICE!"_

_Oh, crap._

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I turn around to see a young boy, maybe 7 or 8, shorter than Tris, in Abnegation grey, sprinting toward us. Tris wiggles out of my grasp, quickly stands, and races toward the boy. She bends down and wraps her arms around his small body. His arms instantly go around her neck and I can see tears falling down his face. They fall onto her shirt, causing darker rings of black to appear on her back.

She pulls back and takes his face in her hands. Tris brushes his hair out of his eyes and lets out a heartbreaking yet joy filled sound. It's a mixture between a sob and a laugh. She pulls his face to her's and kisses his face on his cheeks and his forehead. He clings to her for dear life and lets out sob after sob.

I make my way over to them. I see Tris whisper something in the boy's ear. Fresh tears gleam in both of their eyes.

"Who's this, Tris?" I ask.

"Tobias," she breaths. "This is my little brother, Frankie."

"I thought that Caleb was your only brother." I state.

"Well, Jeannine wanted 2 girls and a boy. She got her boy and one of her girls. Then she got pregnant with Frankie and when she found out he was a boy. She went to Abnegation and ran into a women who's husband had just died. The women really wanted a baby so when Frankie was born she gave him to the woman."

I look at her, shocked. How could a mother give her child up just because they weren't the _right _gender. Then I remember my Aunt Natalie. Her husband died the day before she announced she was going to have a baby; a little boy... Frankie, after her husband. I only met the boy once, right after he was born.

"Who was the woman? Do you know?" I ask, desprate to know if I'm right.

"Her name was Natalie. Your aunt, Tobias." Tris explains. "I only know because she was there when he was born. After that I convinced her to let me know my baby brother and him, me."

She picks up Frankie and he burries his face in her neck. I look into her eyes and see her smile. Not the fake one she puts on when she's trying to be strong for another person, but a true, genuine smile. Seeing her like this, so happy and content, reassures me that I made the right choice.

This one choice turned my world upside down but in the best way possible. I grab Tris' hand as she balances her little brother on her hip and we turn to face whatever the world has planned for us.

* * *

Tris' P.O.V.

With Tobias' hand in mine and Frankie falling asleep on my shoulder, I meet Christina's eyes. They fall on Frankie and her jaw goes slack. I know I'll have to explain the story again, so we make our way to our friends. They all look at me expectingly and I shake my head.

"I'll explain on the train," I whisper and they all nod. We make our way to the tracks when I hear a very familiar voice call my name. Everyone turns and we are met by none other than my mother, weeping. I turn away, not wanting to see her face anymore. Tobias disentangles our fingers and wraps a protective arm around me and my baby brother.

We all continue to walk when we see the train approach. I know Jeannine is still following us but I don't care. She started a war. She killed my brother; her son. I have no respect for her at all.

"BEATRICE PRIOR! DON'T YOU DARE GET ON THAT TRAIN!" she yells. She can't get on the train herself so it doesn't bother me. Tobias gets in first and I hand him Frankie. When I know they're safe I start sprinting and pull myself in. That's when I hear it. The sickening bang I have become accustomed to over the past few months, and with it comes searing pain radiating through my shoulder. Christina and I scream at the same time and Frankie shoots up, frightened by the sudden noise. I shut my eyes and feel two strong arms wrap around my waist to prevent me from falling out or the train.

Open my eyes, and as stars dance in my vision, the blurry concerned face of Tobias swims into view.

"What- happened," I wheeze, wincing as I breath in and out.

"I don't know," he says, anger and fear lacing his voice.

"Bea?" a small voice begs. I try to turn but a blinding pain shoots though my body, causing me to fall back into Toby's arms. He sets me down on the side of the train. Chris comes over and inspects my body for wounds. I hear Frankie crying and Tobias trying to comfort him. Apparently my mother shot me in the shoulder and it was a through and through. It tore the muscle and put a hole in the bone.

By the time we reach Amity, I can't even stand. I'm so woozy from the blood loss. The train pulls to the end of the track when I hear voices calling my name. Everything goes blurry then fades to black.

* * *

Frankie's P.O.V.

I fell asleep on Tris' shoulder, but I wake up on a train to two girls screaming. I see red blood pouring down my sister's shirt. The man who was with us before I fell asleep, Tobias, wraps his arms around her waist. At first I think he's gonna kiss her, but then I see she's hanging out of the train. I don't know what happen but Trissy looks like she's gonna pass out. I hear her say something and Tobias answers back.

"Bea?" I ask, using the nick-name everyone uses. She turns but falls back into Tobias' arms. She sits down but when she moves I can see the blood stain on the wall and the floor. I start to cry.

I can't loose my sister. I love her so much. She protected when no one else wanted to. I feel arms wrap around me. I look up to see Tobias, tears glistening in his eyes looking down on me.

"I love her, too, you know." He says. He lets me cry into his shirt like I did when I first saw my sister. Another girl, with short hair and a tattoo up her arm lays a hand on Tobias' shoulder.

"How is she?" He begs. I guess this was the guy she was always in Abnegation for before she came to see me. He's really selfless like I always tried to be. I already knew I would go to Dauntless for my sister.

"She lost a lot of blood..." She hesitates. "She might not make it to Amity." A single tear escapes her eyes. Tobias releases me and hugs her. She starts to sob as the train slows. I crawl over to Trissy to wake her up.

"Tris?" I shake her to get her attention. "We're here." She doesn't move.

"Tobias?" I question. His head shoots up and he releases the girl. He comes over to where we are sitting just as the train stops.

"Tris? Please open your eyes." He begs. The girl comes over too and shakes my sister.

"Tris, come on we gotta go. The train's going to leave soon."

"Let's just go. They'll have a doctor in the compound." With that he picked up my sister and the other girl bends down to my level.

"Hi, I'm Christina, one of Tris' best friends. You can call me Chris. Who are you?" Chris asks. I look down and tears fall from my eyes.

"I-I'm Fr-Frankie. Trissy's my older sister." Her eyes soften and she pulls me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." She stands and jumps off the train. I walk to the edge and see her waiting with open arms. I jump into them and it feels like the hugs Tris used to give me. We get into the compound and see Trissy being taken away on a gurney. About 5 feet away, Tobias is there, being held back by three guards. Seeing the fresh tear-tracks down his face, I know something is very wrong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed after my looooooonnnnnnnggggggg break. Sorry for that and for the cliffy. Hope ya'll like Frankie, who is based on my little cousin, I just changed the name. Anyway, questions, comments, concerns, and ideas are much appreciated. Leave them in the reviews. Look for answers in the next A/N. BYE!  
~Megan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna be updating a lot faster because I'm almost done with school! You may be wondering where everyone else was. They were on the train but were in another car. None of them know who Frankie is or that Tris is shot. Now I got a P.M. from MelC92 say she hopes that Tris doesn't die or that this isn't one of those stories that makes her loose her memory. That's a predictable twist. If you know me personally... When have I ever done something predictable? Now for chapter 10... I don't own Divergent... Only Frankie.**

* * *

**_Tobias' P.O.V._**

The minute I drop off the train with Tris in my arms, I yell for a doctor. They pull her from my arms and lay her on a gurney. "What happened?" "How badly is she hurt?" and "Who did this?" are questions swirling from our group of friends as they sprint from the car they were in. I feel tears making their way down my face. I turn to see Christina with a shaking Frankie in her arms. He says something to her and she sets him down. He takes off running toward me. At first I think he's running to Tris' side but he runs straight into my arms.

He looks so much like Tris. His eyes are the same blue-grey and his hair is the same soft, wavy, dirty-blonde that Tris would through into a ponytail because it was so long, it would take forever to style. I held on to the little boy for dear life. We don't know if Tris is going to survive. If she doesn't, I know I'll take care of this child if my life depends on it. He's the last piece of Tris that's alive and not bent on destroying and entire faction.

I feel sobs shake his body and try to calm him down. I look over his shoulder and our friends staring at me, completely dumbfounded... Except Christina. She's looking down with a small smirk on her face. When he finally falls asleep, I set him down on a bench near the entrance to the compound. We stand near him and I start to explain the story.

"I saw Frankie run up to Tris and I got really confused. I went up to her and she started to explain that he's her brother." I wait to see their shocked faces. I crack a small smile and continue. "She told me that Jeannine didn't want a boy so she gave Frankie to a woman who happened to be my aunt. Tris was able to convince her to let her know Frankie. My aunt agreed and the rest is history."

Their faces change from surprise that Tris had another brother** (They all know that Caleb is dead) **to disgust at the woman who caused this. When they calm down we all agree we need to go to the hospital wing. I pick Frankie up and he wraps his arms around my neck. When we get to the hospital, I pass Frankie to Christina who is resting her head on Will's shoulder. Marlene is wrapped in Uriah's embrace, as is Shauna in Zeke's. I reach the front desk and am greeted by a peppy woman with braids, eating bread and bouncing in her chair.

"Hello. How may I help you this fine day? Are you or anyone in your party injured?" Her smile is a slap in the face considering the love of my life is fighting for her life somewhere in this place.

"Yes. My girlfriend, Tris Prior, was brought in with a gunshot wound and a lot of blood loss. Please tell me where she is." I demand.

"Oh yes. She's in surgery right now, but you can see her when she gets out. I hope the rest of your day is great." She says in a tone that made me want to barf.

"Thanks." She flashes me a fake smile and I start to wonder what's in that bread. I walk to my friends just as Frankie start to wake up. He rubs his eyes and Chris sets him down. He looks around confused but his face quickly changes to sadness realizing where we are. I repeat what the overly peppy woman said and my friends star to deflate. They all split in couples, leaving me with Frankie. We walk over to a set of chairs and sit down.

"Hey, Kid." I say.

"Hey." He whispers.

"You know she'll pull through, right?" He nods but I can see the doubt in his eyes. "Your sister is the strongest girl I ever met. She came last in the first stage of initiation but pulled into fourth by the end. Only really strong people can do that. She would never leave you, you know that." Again he nods but he wears no doubt and a small smile of pride.

"I know... Tobias?" He questions._  
_

"Yes?"

"How much do you love my sister?"

"More than my own life. If I knew that bullet was coming, I would have jumped in front of it to save her from going through this." He wraps his small arms around my neck and I hug him back. Just then, a bubbly nurse comes bounsing into the waiting room calling for the family of Tris Prior. We all quickly stand and go over, me with Frankie still in my arms.

"How is she?" "Is she okay?" "Can we see her?" We all pester her with these questions when she puts her hands up.

"Please everyone. Family only. She's going to be dizzy but she's awake. She lost a lot of blood and we had to patch the bone and the muscle. Now who here is family?"

"We are all her family. We're all she has left." I say.

"Sir, she doesn't need the stress of friends right now. It could be detrimental to her healing."

"You do realize that the rest of her family are dead on the streets of Abnegation, right?" I say, thanking God that Frankie can fall asleep so easily.

"I'm sorry but these are the rules. I know she has a boyfriend and a little brother. They can both come in." I look at Christina and she smiles, knowing that her friend will be okay.

* * *

**_Tris' P.O.V._**

I sit up with a gasp, covered in sweat, remembering what had happened. All I can think of now is getting to Tobias and my baby brother. They are my life. They need me and I need them. When I try to sit up, a sharp pain hits my shoulder and I see Tobias walk in. In his arms is Frankie who gets the biggest smile when he sees me.

I smile back as they walk toward me. Tobias sets Frankie down and hugs me lightly. He leans down and kisses me. Tears make their way down my face when I realize all that's happened since last night. My whole faction was turned into mindless zombies, my brother was murdered, my own mother shot and almost killed me, and now I'm in a hospital at Amity.

Frankie comes up and jumps on the bed. Tobias goes to take him off but I stop him.

"He's fine. As long as he doesn't on my left side." He nods and kisses my forehead. Frankie curls to my side and falls asleep. From what Tobias tells me, he hasn't gotten any solid sleep since the attack. After a few hours of talking, I fall asleep.

I awake to doctors poking and prodding me. When they finish, they tell me I can get a room like the normal citizens and refugees. Tobias offers me and Frankie to stay with him and we agree. I just have to come in three times a week to clean my wound. In four {**;)**}weeks i was able to get my stitches out.

We are preparing to leave this crazy, peppy faction when the traitors come.

* * *

**Sorry for a cliffy but that's what keeps ya'll reading because you want to know what happens. Am I right? Hahaha. See ya'll later.  
~Megan**


End file.
